


月光余屑

by yeche



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Smut, Violence, Zoldyck as a vampire famliy, and chrollo is a part of it, weird vampire daddy kink
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeche/pseuds/yeche
Summary: 吸血鬼AU西团，主要玩得梗为吸血鬼亲族之间的本能性依恋辛苦的单亲爸爸团团子和他不听话的孩子索索的育儿日记会有一些过去CP提及，但都是很—久—以前的事了，不是重点





	1. chapter.1

酒吧里的霓虹弥散出水波般的低调蓝光，舞池里衣着斑斓的人们，因而看起来像极了一群癫狂的热带鱼。一个男人——相当漂亮的男人，靠在吧台边上喝酒。  
他显然有备而来：衣着休闲、不显得用力过猛，却足够衬托出堪比超模的完美身材，比方说低腰裤上系着的一道银光般的腰带，让纤细有力的腰肢更显诱人。鲜艳得几乎不自然的红发被霓虹镀上一层冷酷的光，一张性感妖娆，又不知怎得富有杀伤力的俊脸，和巧妙刷在身体各处的高光，让他看起来有种异样的魅力。  
他喝下一口酒后轻轻舔着上唇，掠视着人群的样子，像只捕猎中的野兽。  
酒保在为他填酒时有意无意地撩过他的手腕，西索轻轻微笑却并不在意。他习惯被注视，享受被注视，可说到底，随便什么人的注视对他来说毫无意义。  
说起来，他在今晚已经放宽了不少标准。一般来说，他在寻找陪伴的时候不会让自己到随便一个下城区的酒吧里来，但毕竟，这座城市对于西索来说还很新，而在监狱里的三个月后，就连这样的地方也显得可爱起来。  
他的要求并不高，西索喝了一口自己的饮料，心中有些埋怨。他只想找个什么人，帮他摆脱几个月来的憋闷而已，却要等上这么久。  
“嗨，”  
他的声音很低、甚至有些羞涩，但那美丽的质感让西索偏过了头。  
那是个清秀的黑发男人——或者男孩——有些局促地冲他微笑。他的身形比西索小上不少，裹在白衬衫中的胸板看起来很纤细——有关他的一切似乎都很纤细，只除了那张稚气未脱的脸。他有一头鸦羽般漂亮的头发，乖顺地梳在额前，其下是一双初生小鹿般的纯净眼睛。无疑美丽，却不怎么起眼。  
他看起来太干净了，但这种邻家男孩又怎么会在凌晨出现在这种地方呢？而西索有更好的眼光，他能看出来眼前这份干净的美并非没有破绽：填充睫毛根部的寥寥几笔眼线，柔嫩双唇上的浅浅珠光，和耳根一个小小的淤痕。  
“介意请我喝杯酒吗？”  
他们的距离显然不在社交安全区内，西索没有打算白费他的暗示，靠得更近，用手在吧台的阴影里描画着男孩的腰。他手掌的热度让他微微颤抖，但男孩笑意更深，那造作的单纯褪去了一部分，戴着奶茶色美瞳的双眼闪着一点点狡黠的光。他自己靠进了西索的怀里。  
“当然不介意，小东西，”高个子的男人似乎是为了让他听得更清，贴着他的耳朵问：“我要请你喝点什么，才能让你坐在我的大腿上？”  
男孩咯咯笑起来。“叫我库洛洛。”他介绍说，然后干脆地坐上西索的大腿，从善如流地揽住男人的脖子，任由他的手落在自己后腰的弧度上。明明有着这么一张可爱的脸，他的动作却近乎野性，这反差让西索的下腹开始积蓄起热度。  
“你很帅，所以我可以免费这么做，”他乖巧地说，即使离得这么近看上去，他的皮肤也没有丝毫瑕疵：“但我的喉咙很干，所以你还是得给我买点什么喝。”  
他看起来太自信了。有些人或许会讨厌他这样，但这只会让西索对他更感兴趣。于是他叫了酒保，甚至懒得看菜单，只随便点了一个最昂贵的饮料，就重新让注意力回到了库洛洛身上。  
男孩第一眼看上去并不打眼，他猜这就是自己这么久都没能从人群里把他找出来的原因。但他很耐看，有种引人深陷其中的魅力，在霓虹灯下绝对华丽。西索把手伸进衬衫里，发现他比看起来更结实，他好奇那手感紧致的腰腹看起来又会是什么样子，而库洛洛按住了他的手，柔和地说：“免费体验就只到这里。”  
“我还以为一杯酒至少能让我解开你的腰带呢。”西索语带埋怨，但只是因为他知道自己这样更有魅力。  
“你难道认为我只值一杯酒吗？”库洛洛皱起眉头，好像受了很大的打击，但他在眼底深处仍然有着笑容，男孩偏了偏头，用食指在西索丝绸料子的薄衫上画着圆圈：“如果你这么没有耐心……给我你的耳环，我会给你点特别的…服务。”  
他重重咬在最后两个字上，声色旖旎，像是轻柔划过刀尖的丝绒。很少人能够拒绝这样的邀请，而西索并非其中之一。  
西索的耳环很贵，如果拿去当了换钱，足够在随便哪个夜总会里快活一个星期。但他恰好不在意钱，而比起夜总会，眼下他更想要库洛洛。他在想对方是不是看穿了这一点，才会跑来接近他的。  
于是他摘下耳环，撩开库洛洛耳侧的碎发，亲自替他戴上。殷红如血的宝石爱心让本就雪白的耳珠显得更可爱——男孩的每个地方都生得精致，西索在他耳后那个还很新鲜的痕迹上落下一吻，体贴地不去发问，但想到他不久前的样子，已经足够让他的小腹发烫。  
库洛洛似乎很怕痒，在他的怀中缩了一缩，让两人的股间贴得更近。西索握住他的腰，向上顶了一顶，展示自己已经半硬的勃起，这让男孩子发出了一小声惊异的“哦”。  
“怪不得你会愿意……”他喃喃地说。这听起来如此真实，让西索低低笑起来。他的手向后滑，这一次心安理得地伸进库洛洛的裤子里，握住他的屁股，满意于那好像吸附着他的手的光滑触感，男孩有些紧张地吞咽了一下——他似乎并不像先前表现出的那样熟练。他并不像原本想象中那样摸起来绵软一团，相反在衬衫之下、看似单薄的身体覆盖着一层柔韧紧实的肌肉，西索已经等不及真的拨开来看看他的裸体到底有多漂亮。他花了大钱才能摸到的屁股顶翘饱满，西索用能让他感觉到疼的力道揉捏，隔着粗糙的牛仔布料，在他的腿间摩擦着自己的勃起。而这让怀中的细腰微微颤抖，他没有错过库洛洛压抑在喉间的一声短促低吟。  
“……你好烫。”男孩的呼吸有些不稳，他出了一些汗，让额发看起来更加乌黑。似乎是终于想起了自己刚刚承诺的“服务”，库洛洛向下摸索，他的手指有着很舒适的凉度，终于隔着裤子摸到身下男人的性器时，那尺寸令他低低地喘了一声。西索已经很接近完全勃起，被困在裤子里的硬度只是看着就让人同时感到痛苦和热度。库洛洛又靠得更近了一点，好挡住周围可能的目光——毕竟他们两人都很引人眼目——轻轻地、只用指尖按揉着手下的性器，那动作极富技巧，仅仅只是蜻蜓点水的触碰已经足够让人颤抖，西索一边喘息着把自己送到他的手里，一边低下头去、寻找男孩冰凉的嘴唇。他没有征求许可，但他任他亲吻。西索没有剩下什么耐心，所以这个吻并不轻柔，而男孩因为顾及着视线轻轻躲闪，只会让他更加粗暴。他让库洛洛的舌尖流血，而他咬破了他的嘴唇，尝到血味的男孩子轻轻呜咽着、这呜咽尽数被西索吃进嘴里。他被爱抚地更快、更狠，好像一个奖励，库洛洛或许喜欢疼痛的想法让他的脊髓发热。  
在他们分开时，库洛洛探出带血的舌头，双眼朦胧——他怎么能看起来同时无辜又色情——西索忍不住用大拇指去抿掉他唇边的血，而男孩乖巧地舔着他的手指，而后吸吮。  
他看到酒保把库洛洛的饮料端上来，也看到酒保因为他们的举动而脸红——这绝对是他此时此刻所在意的最后一件事，西索几乎不记得他还买了什么饮料。  
“解开我的裤子，乖。”西索声音嘶哑，他听起来已经不再温柔又游刃有余，而对方的犹豫只会把他推向极限：“让我射在你手里。我保证待会到了宾馆里，还能好好再操你一次。”  
库洛洛微微脸红——他是否提到过这个男孩子脸红起来是让人疯狂的可爱？——他轻轻说：“有人在看我们。”  
“那就让他们看，我不介意给他们一个秀。”  
“……那你要喂我喝我的酒，”他的表情依旧犹豫，看起来几乎天真，却悄悄地拉开了西索的裤链，他掌心的凉度感觉像是天堂：“我宁愿喝醉了这么做。”  
此刻西索愿意做他要求的任何事，何况只是如此简单的一个需求。他拿起杯子含了一口酒——那酒液像蓝焰一样在杯中燃烧——渡到库洛洛的嘴里，而男孩不知是不是满意酒的味道，追着他的舌头，舔干净最后一点酒香。在喂第二口酒时，他终于从裤子里把男人的性器解放了出来，箍起手指，用了点力气捋动了两下。这只是个简单的动作，但足以让西索呻吟在他嘴里，拿着杯子的手臂颤抖，一些酒被洒在了男孩身上，让他在两人唇间惊讶地“呜”了一声。  
“对不起，让我补偿你。”西索低喘着说。酒浸透了库洛洛的半边衬衫，劣质的衣料变得半透明，即使就着不完美的照明，也能看到其下将布料顶起一点的坚硬乳首。西索调整了一下两人的坐姿，一边用力将手指陷进饱满的臀肉里，一边低下头、顺着男孩的领口，一点点吸吮着洒在上面的酒，直到将那颗肉粒含在嘴里。不是所有男人都有着敏感的胸部，但很幸运库洛洛是其中之一，当西索咬着他的乳头、轻轻用牙齿摩擦时，他所发出的压抑尖叫声，让前者想要记下来永久回味。  
“…别这样……”他的声音里夹杂着断断续续的喘息和呜咽：“我不想被……嗯、”那副模样太过撩人，于是西索又喂了他一口酒，把他的话堵了回去。男孩子在他的吻里挣扎，于是更多酒顺着他的下巴，滑进了他的衬衫里——他湿透了。  
作为报复，库洛洛更快、更凶狠地套弄着手里的性器，那有一点疼，但西索正好喜欢这样。男孩的每一声呜咽都像是直接连结着他的阴茎，他一向很有耐力，但也觉得这次自己持续不了太久。些许前液被带了出来，濡湿了库洛洛的手，那些纤细美丽的手指因而在霓虹里发着湿润的光。  
他最终挣脱了这个吻，嘴唇被亲吻得发肿，一点怒火让他看起来活色生香。库洛洛报复性地咬西索的脖子，加大了手下摩擦的力度，并粗暴地爱抚着他的囊袋。他似乎有心要让西索快点结束。  
西索享受的喘息声大约激怒了这个男孩，他又啃了一口他的脖子，低沉地说：“我不想被别人看见你碰我，之后我还要再来这个酒吧找活的。”  
“哦…那不是更好吗？”西索这么说着，却由着他的意思不再吻他，转而更隐蔽地用手掐着他的乳头，轻轻拉扯：“我敢保证，至少坐在我们周围的好几个人，都愿意倾家荡产来雇你。”  
库洛洛于是停下手上的动作，抬起身子来看他：“你到底还想不想带我出去？”  
“好，都听你的。”  
即使他生气的模样很有趣，西索到底还是不愿意真正激怒他，但他觉得自己至少值得一些补偿，于是解开了库洛洛衬衫的几颗扣子。  
男孩子一点都不单薄。肌肉的形状精练完美，锁骨之下是白皙平滑的胸肌形成的沟壑，他被那景色吸引，又解开了一颗扣子，拉开衣服，看到片刻前隔着布料咬过的乳头是诱人的暗粉色，在灯光下泛着水光。一对耳环绝对值得，他想，等一会他把库洛洛带到酒店里的时候，一定要把他按在淋浴下、用舌头勾勒他肌肉的每一道轮廓，想象中的画面让他的阴茎在库洛洛的手里颤抖。  
“你快到了吗？”库洛洛任由他把手伸进自己的衬衫里，重新埋进西索的颈间，用甜蜜的噬咬撩拨着他。他捋动地更快，越来越浓的性的味道、和越来越湿的淫秽水声，皆被压抑在吧台之下的小小空间里，西索控制不住地开始出汗、发抖，而男孩的大拇指尖在他龟头之下略微粗暴的刮蹭，让他看见了烟火，战栗地吸气。  
他把剩下的酒尽数喂进库洛洛的嘴里，然后让自己的手加入他的，几个快速的摩擦之后，他达到了几个月来最尽兴的一次绝顶。他积攒了很多，射精持续了很久，而库洛洛的衬衫彻底成为了一片狼藉。一些粘白的精液甚至溅到了库洛洛的下巴上——男孩的表情恍惚，好像西索的高潮也同样把他带走——他用指尖把它刮下来，而后下意识地塞进嘴里。那副景象让西索最后颤抖了一下，他的高潮尚存余韵，却已经同时感到餍足和渴望。  
他把手伸向男孩的裤子拉链，想对他做同样的事作为回报，但库洛洛一把按住了他的手。不知因为情欲还是酒劲，他的睫毛上挂着将落未落的泪水：“带我走。”  
没有人能拒绝他。  
++  
库洛洛把他带向酒吧附近的小巷。他看起来轻车熟路，西索想他是否已经这么做过不知道多少次了——让自己的客人在随便一条肮脏的街道上操他。  
“你知道，我愿意带你去任何一家宾馆的。”  
西索把男孩按在水泥墙上，膝盖顶着他的腿间，缓缓磨蹭。库洛洛咬着自己的嘴唇，把呜咽吞下去，头靠着墙、黑发凌乱。他看起来像是一件已经被拆开的礼物。  
“一会儿你仍然可以带我去。如果酒店够好，我甚至可以考虑给你免费。”  
“等不了这么一段路了，是吗？”  
“换作是你，你会愿意等吗？”  
库洛洛说。在离开公共场所之后，他似乎放松了不少，他配合着西索解开自己的衣服，然后轻轻挑着眉毛，冲他眨了眨眼：“我的裤子口袋里有安全套。”  
“没有别的什么可以用来润滑的吗？”西索现在并不急切，他非常乐意多戏弄这个男孩子一点。一场快速粗糙的野合，怎么可能比得上让他在这里求饶呢？西索不着急，他可以一个小时、再一个小时地玩弄他，直到他哭着求自己把他带走——  
他靠近男孩，姿势无限接近于拥抱，在他紧身的裤兜里找他说的东西，而库洛洛乖巧地靠在他的颈边，他能从自己的皮肤上感觉到他的笑容。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
所以他现在才想起来问。西索吻了吻他的额头，他有一种听起来深情款款的天赋：“西索。是真名，我不对自己的名字撒谎。”  
库洛洛轻轻笑了笑，也回答道：“我也一样。”  
“我很喜欢你，西索。一般我不会问他们的名字。”  
西索不感到意外，他一向擅长给别人带来深刻的印象。他稍微想了一想，觉得如果对方想要超过一夜的关系，他也未必没有同样的兴趣。  
他斟酌着自己要给出的回答，但库洛洛没有给他这样的机会。  
“你真的很甜。”他说。在西索想到那究竟是什么意思之前，男孩又轻轻咬上他的脖子。这个吻和之前的不一样，西索很快感觉到了不对——他的牙，太尖也太长了。  
伤口微微麻痹。他感觉不到疼，所有痛苦尽数转化成了一种让人晕眩的甜蜜——他的牙或许有毒，但就连这个想法也很快被那噬骨的甜溶解了。他感觉不到自己的腿，就连坠落的感觉也遥远得像是一场梦境——但库洛洛抱住了他，这个感觉是真实的。  
“晚安。”  
他闭上了眼睛。


	2. Chapter.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应该是个承上启下的章节

西索醒来的时候已经日过三杆。这条昨夜他们打算用来野合的小巷里弥漫着附近餐馆厨余的臭味，他迷茫地盯着灰色的天空看了一会儿，打算站起来，又几乎被自己的晕眩击倒。  
他想起来自己失去了不少血，陷入昏迷的时候还曾经确信自己是醒不过来了，但现在看来，失血的程度还远远达不到致死量，更像是献出了和自身体重不同量级的血。  
另一件好事是他的钱包还在。于是西索先随便找了个吧填饱肚子，而后去宾馆开了间房洗澡。面对镜子，他摸着自己的颈边，其上两个勉强愈合了的血洞清晰可见，证明了昨晚的一切不是酒醉后的梦境。  
并不需要什么医学背景，就能看得出制造出咬痕的人绝非人类。西索是见识过不少大场面的人，但即使是他也不可能不为这个事实所动：只在奇幻故事里听过的物种，真真切切地出现在了他的眼前。他的脑中闪过许多在故事中读到过的特征，想到那些不朽的美丽尸体，它们没有一个听上去像是他在昨晚还抱过的鲜活男孩，他的手很冷，皮肤却还是温热的。  
他随后在昨晚去的酒吧里打听过，即使有几个人能说出他的特征，但似乎没有人能说清楚这个人的来历，而周围的几个酒吧也没有带来惊喜。他在市内政府的网站上搜索库洛洛的名字，但流星街内却并没有人叫这个名字。  
想在这个不小的城市里找出一个有意于隐藏自己的人，无异于大海捞针。西索在之后的一个月里去过许多酒吧，想了很多办法，但没有一个看起来有希望。他自己也知道这是徒劳无功，但他太无聊了，而那个不知是不是叫库洛洛的吸血鬼是近来发生在他身上唯一一件有趣的事，他没有理由就这么把他放走。更何况，他只是一边玩乐一边顺便找人，其实倒并不怎么累。  
++  
又过了几天，这座城市迎来了一场雨。  
流星街的夏天干燥酷热，任何降水都理应值得感激，但这不是场温柔的雨。冰冷的水打在皮肤上，微微作痛，而淋漓的雨幕将能见度限制在了十米以内。不过多久，在大街上已经很少能见到行人了。  
西索在桥边淋雨。为数不多的路人或许会认为他不是疯了就是为情所伤，但对他来说，一时兴起就是足够的理由。西索更喜欢独处，而这样的雨让他比任何时候都更能感觉到自己是独自一人。  
暴雨毁了他的发型，而被乌云笼罩上一层灰色滤镜的空气让他不再鲜艳夺目。他看起来像是一条搁浅的人鱼。  
脚步声完美得被雨点掩盖，直到感觉到自己的头上撑起了一把伞，西索才明白有人走到了他的身边。他没有扭过头，只用余光隐约看见那人穿着的薄外套，和在行动中闪过一道光芒的腕表。尽管听起来不可能，但在来人靠近的时候，他确确实实地隔着这雨幕、闻见了一点温暖单薄的木系古龙。  
“你知道，在两百年前，这里并没有这条河。”  
那声音让西索立刻转过了头，又因为看到的人，而不确定地蹙起眉头。  
那是个同他见过的男孩长着一张脸的男人，但他们却感觉不出任何相似之处。他已经没办法再用“年轻”这个词语来形容面前的人——为了给西索挡雨，他被淋湿了一点，头发黑得像纯粹的墨。从侧面看过去，他的睫毛显得更浓，投下郁暗的阴影。而双眼是在他的脸上唯一停驻着时间的东西，它们中并没有含着什么特殊的情绪、只因为单纯的疲惫而显得哀伤。  
“很讽刺，不是吗？正因为是假的，它才看起来这么美。”  
那双眼睛注视着桥下的大河，水流太清澈、太透明了，因而不可能是自然的，而雨水砸落其上，如同击碎一整块水晶。而后他终于转过头，那眼神里暗示着什么东西，西索这次才确定自己见过的确实是他。  
“我知道你一直在找我，”他说着，漫不经心地露出一个微笑：“我本打算早点现身，但你找得那么认真，打扰你的乐趣似乎有些……不礼貌。”  
他的说法让西索也笑了笑，这个笑容里没有他往日的戏谑魅力。  
“你本不该记得这一切的，但你记得，却选择来找我，为什么？你想从我这里得到些什么？”库洛洛偏了偏头，他的眼睛那么美，但被这么盯着的感觉却并不好，仿佛那之下的一切都无所遁形：“不朽？”  
说实话，西索根本没有想过真的见到他要做些什么，或许问几个问题？或许只是为了证实他确实存在，如果幸运的话，或许他们还可以继续那天晚上没有做完的事。无论如何，他从没有想得那么深。  
但他不打算说实话，于是反问道：“而你，只要你愿意，一辈子也不会再见到我一面，又为什么乐意出现在我的面前呢？”  
他凑近一步，嗅到更清晰的、古龙水的香味，而库洛洛稍稍太高了举着伞的手腕，抬眼看他。  
“你愿意给我什么？”  
雨下的更大了。水幕绕过他们的伞，将两人围起来，即使这是在路边，感觉起来却如此私密。他能听见轰鸣的雨声，但这只是让库洛洛的声音听起来更加安静低沉。  
“在成为黑手党的组员之前，你的一切资料都是迷。”他慢慢地说：“你为他们干了七年，做到干事、做到心腹的位置，但我猜，这些对你而言什么都不是。你为一个敌对组织的女人出卖了他们，不惜留下前科、卖小破绽给警察，进去避风头，等着自己的家族覆灭。而出来之后，你却把那个女人忘了。”  
“别用家族这个词，”西索笑着说：“听起来怪恶心的。至于她，那是个好女人，艾丽丝——”  
“艾莉莎。”  
“艾莉莎，她说服了我。那是个好计划，我忍不住就想看看实施起来会是个什么样子。”  
“三天前，她在自己的公寓里被枪杀。还没有定论，但想必是残党的复仇行为吧。”  
“哦，那太遗憾了。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，似乎彼此都在等对方说话。最后是西索先开了口，他的语气仍然是调情般的不正经，其下却有着冷酷的温度：“你一定很喜欢我，才会这么用心来了解我。但比起在这里控诉我有多么无情，我猜你还有更重要的话要对我说。”  
“啊——我想你误会了。不过没有打招呼就去调查你，应该会让人很不舒服，抱歉。”库洛洛显然不觉得佯装出歉意是必须的，他继续说：“为此，我想我欠你一个明确的答复。没错，我确实有意转化你。而且在我看来，你是相当适合的人选。”  
“生命形态的转化虽然也需要一段时间，但和随后的漫长生命相比不值一提。而心理的转化则是一个完全不同的概念，从人到非人，没有谁能断言这要花去多少时间。所以，我在人选方面非常小心。”  
“没有牵挂的过去，也没有明确的未来，却同时拥有强健体魄和求生意志的人，以及一颗本就偏离人伦的心。你看起来满足我的一切要求。”  
如果这是夸奖，那真是种奇怪的夸奖。但库洛洛看起来是认真的。  
“在我回答你之前，我想知道，这是个选择……还是？”  
“当然，这是你的选择。你可以拒绝我，但我必须警告你，那恐怕会导致你自己的死。如你所见，我对你十分诚实，而诚实是需要回报的。”  
“看来你我对于‘选择’这个词有不同的理解。”  
库洛洛轻轻地笑了。他的行动之中，有一种只能由时间积淀、酿造而成的，厚重的优雅，配合着那仍然如同禁果一般无暇的青春外表，让他有着一种矛盾的魅力。“你还是可以拒绝我，”他说，那双唇中吐出的每个句子听起来都像诗：“之前不是没有人这么做过，我尊敬他的决定。”  
“我开始对那段故事感兴趣了。”  
“跟我回我的住处。这样，我会在路上讲给你听。”  
他听起来如此自信，那种自信并非没有根源。即使没有死亡威胁，西索也看不出自己有什么理由拒绝他，毕竟，他的条件太慷慨了。  
看来，命运女神到底还是宠爱着他的。正当他厌倦了这个世界的时候，她就为他带来了另一个。


	3. Chapter.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点剧情和浴室play

“你不打算向我介绍一下这位吗？”  
西索在指他们的司机。他们正坐在一辆普通的黑色商务轿车上，开车的是个相貌死板的男人，他看起来也不那么像人类，但和库洛洛给人的感觉并不相和。男人在他们上车之后一直没有开过口，但西索能感觉到他时不时从后视镜里投过来的视线。  
“我会的，”库洛洛以一种十分随性的姿势和西索一起坐在后排座位上，他们都被雨淋湿了，但他看起来毫不在意：“在合适的时候。”  
西索对男人的身份有几个猜想，但说到底他也并没有那么好奇。他看着库洛洛的侧脸出神，觉得如果这时自己伸手去抓住他的并不会被拒绝，但他没有那么做。  
“我越来越记不清具体的年份了，那大概是最后一个、一切神秘和传说还有着意义的时代，最后一个还存在着吸血鬼猎人的时代。”  
库洛洛看着击打在车窗上的雨，慢慢地说。  
哦，是之前提过的那个故事，西索几乎要忘了它了。  
“当然，现在仍然有一些人带着几梭银子弹、称呼自己为猎人，但你一眼就能看出谁是真家伙。秉承着信仰或者信念战斗的猎人们，眼睛里都有着先把他们自己燃烧殆尽的烈火。从个人的层面来讲，我喜欢他们——顽固，纯粹，不可交涉，和他们的交锋有种，嗯，古典戏剧般的美感。”  
他看起来并不关心西索是否能听得懂，只自顾自地讲下去。  
“以吸血鬼的标准来说，我活得并不长久，不足以见到更多，他就是我记忆里最好的猎人。年轻，又有天赋与决心，我记得他明明有着一手好枪法，却坚持传统的方法杀戮——用银质的锁链将我们捆在阳光下暴晒致死。他这么杀害了我的一个友人，我赶到的时候只来得及收拾她的灰尘。”  
“他恨我，我想我也恨他。我们纠缠了很久——他很聪明，抓到他的踪迹并不简单——直到他不再那么年轻，我猜他不愿再等下去，所以选择向我发起决斗。”  
“而你答应了他？”  
“是。”库洛洛的话语顿了一顿，而后说：“他选择了一个月圆之夜，我想知道为什么。”  
他良久没有说话，在出神的时候用手指无意识地抚过自己的下唇。而西索只是感到有些困惑，如果这对他来说是这么一个重要的回忆，又为什么会选择这么轻易地同自己说？他或许有很多天赋，但善解人意可不是其中之一。  
“直到最后，他仍然是个优秀的猎人，他给我留下了几处致命伤，贯穿了我的心脏。可惜就算这样我也不会死去，而我对他造成的伤害却能轻易要了他的命。他的伤势已经无法挽留，也已经平静接受了自己的死，而我向他提出了一个大概我们二人都知道是借口的提议。我说这是场不公平的决斗，我愿意把他转化为同族后再打一场，当然他拒绝了我。”  
西索虽然早就知道这故事的走向，但对他来说，这只是某种他无法、也无意于去理解的东西。于是他耸耸肩，说：“你杀了他。”  
“那是个艰难的决定，但我没有后悔。对一些人来说，失去原本的生活方式更糟糕于死亡，我很高兴自己还记得这一点。所以我杀了他。在最后，我觉得他不再恨我了，他祝我有能够再见到太阳的一天。”  
听起来倒更像是个诅咒。  
“这故事的结尾可一点都不像个戏剧。”  
“是的。它们总是要谢幕的，有些时候，谢幕得太早了。”库洛洛说这句话时的语气像是低沉的叹息：“我们到了。”  
车在一个高级小区门口停下。司机撑着伞，护送库洛洛下车。  
库洛洛对待这个男子时，无论语气和表情都缺乏温度，他接过司机手里的伞，吩咐道：“你今天的工作结束了，等我的消息。”  
而在扭过头面对西索时，他表情的变换速度几乎令人不安。他看着他的眼神就好像是真的在乎，西索知道没有什么好意是出之无因的，他想知道这一个是为了什么。  
“所以……”在电梯里如果不说点什么，似乎会有些尴尬，于是西索搭话道：“我还以为你们都乐意住在城堡里呢。”  
“在城市里，那会太显眼，而且住起来也不方便——不过我确实有一座城堡的产权，如果你喜欢，或许某天我会带你去。”  
库洛洛的房间在公寓的顶楼，对于单身男性来说宽敞舒适，却不像西索原本想象中那样歇斯底里得大。他期待着看到一个空荡荡的王宫，但这看起来就像任何一个——有品位的——单身白领会有的公寓，三室一厅，家具齐全，甚至还很有人味。在库洛洛为他拿饮料的时候，西索看见冰箱里有不少食材。  
吸血鬼在玄关的时候就把鞋脱了，赤脚踩在沙发下的羊毛地毯上。他把一罐饮料放在茶几上，自己坐在西索身边。他的表情和态度都无比自然，好像已经这么做过无数次，好像他和西索并非只是有过一次一夜情的陌生人。  
西索说不清自己是喜欢还是不喜欢——库洛洛这整个人都让人摸不清楚。他很古怪，却无疑吸引人；吸引人，却也同样古怪。他看了看那罐饮料，姜汁汽水，说真的，什么样的人会喝姜汁汽水？  
“你可以用我的浴室，”库洛洛自己正捏着一盒看起来石榴果汁的饮料喝，他叼着吸管的样子很可爱：“你可以随便使用这间公寓里的任何东西。在你洗澡的时候，我会为你找些换洗衣服来穿。”  
西索直觉那东西不是什么果汁，但他没有问。  
“谢谢，我确实需要让身体暖和起来。”他把姜水放回去，靠近身边的吸血鬼，却不真的触碰到他。果然，他在库洛洛的唇部闻到一点血的腥甜，不知怎得，那只是让他更想要他。  
“但你也湿透了……或许你该和我一起洗。”他看见库洛洛的嘴唇上沾上了一点暗红的浆汁，把那滴鲜红舔干净的冲动安静地烧灼着他的脊髓，但他知道自己需要保持冷静，他需要知道剥离了那个漂亮男孩的伪装，这个男人看起来是什么样子。  
库洛洛眯了眯眼睛——近距离看上去，那些睫毛看起来很不公平，而后他偏过头，离亲吻那么接近的距离，西索甚至能够呼吸到他的香味。他的舌尖——嫣红小巧的舌尖——舔去了自己唇上的那一滴血，而后刻意地吞咽了一下，他的喉结滚动时，一点残存的雨落入衣领里。  
他似笑非笑，声音低沉而甜蜜，像是抚慰灵魂的毒药：“……好。你可以先进去，我随后会加入你的。”  
西索欣然接受，尽管他的身体非常强烈地表达了拒绝。他当着库洛洛的面脱光自己，但库洛洛看他的眼神就好像他只是随便一个石像而已，那种冰冷让他想要呻吟。西索乖乖走进浴室，只因为他非常想知道库洛洛想要让他等上多久。这是个自虐般的想法，却只会让他更硬。  
浴室里充满了库洛洛的味道。他马上意识到那是他用的香波，那些缠绵在乌黑发丝里的、难以说清是暖是冷的美妙木香，现在把他整个包围了起来。西索检查着洗手台上的东西，电动牙刷、价位中等的护肤品、无香料的须后水，和角落里的一小瓶润滑油——没有任何一样东西与众不同。  
他随后审视着镜子里的自己。西索不记得自己专门为了睡哪个人而打扮是什么时候，因为他总是保持完美，但如果是面对库洛洛，完美似乎还不够，他需要比完美更多的东西。  
有一会儿，他什么也没有做，只是屏息听浴室门外的声音，而后意识到如果不是吸血鬼能够完全无声地移动，就是库洛洛也同样在听着自己的动静。不知怎得，这个念头让他颤抖。他走进淋浴下，扭开水龙头，决定无论如何，先将身上的泥土腥味清洗干净再说。  
在水声响起之后不久，他就听到了脚步声，这让西索微笑起来。他仰过头，轻轻梳理头发，让冷水冲过自己的笑容。  
嗯……他把所有行李丢在旅馆里，让自己被带进了一个吸血鬼的城堡里，清洗自己，等待那个吸血鬼进来操他。而那之后会怎么样，他不知道，也不会在乎。他只知道如果自己今晚会死，那么他会死得很满足。  
++  
库洛洛进来的时候，西索几乎失去了全部耐心。但他很快看到吸血鬼就像新生一样赤裸，这景象让他把抱怨咽了下去。  
库洛洛很漂亮，也很强壮。和西索自己相比，他的骨架更加纤细，却有着精致而又坚定的轮廓。他看起来几乎像是一尊大理石制的、雪白的偶像——只除了左侧腹的一个纹身，库洛洛一定活了上百年，但蜘蛛的图腾在他身上黑得如此鲜艳，栩栩如生。  
“你没有用热水。”  
他声音里的有些东西不一样了。这种变化让西索的喉咙发干，他试着去摸库洛洛的腰，但吸血鬼拍开了他的手，并不真的疼，但西索为此呻吟出声。  
“我们是来把你洗干净的，所以我也只打算做这件事。如果你不肯听话——”库洛洛叹息了一声，好像他真的很失望：“就只好由我亲自动手。”  
他把水温调高，刚刚好略微了超过西索感到舒适的范围。他们共同沐浴在热水下，西索的皮肤很快泛起粉红，但库洛洛的仍然保持苍白。他挤了一点沐浴露，在西索的身上慢慢摩挲，库洛洛的味道侵占了整个空气，让西索感到一阵甜蜜的晕眩。吸血鬼并没有以任何方式制止他，但他决定把自己绝望地贴在瓷砖上，一动不动。  
他因为水温略微肿胀起来的皮肤变得更加敏感，而库洛洛掌心舒适的凉度此刻感觉起来就像天堂。那些手指在他身上打着圈，慢慢制造出白色的泡沫。就像一个细心的父母，库洛洛认真地擦洗着他身体的每一处，直到向下，堪堪碰到他被忽视了许久、滚烫发疼的勃起。吸血鬼很轻地冷笑了一声，那只是他唇边的一点气音，但足以让西索的面颊发红。  
当然，库洛洛是很细心的——他当然一并搓洗了那根受虐的阴茎。西索曾经感受过一次他的手，也试过被他粗暴摩擦的感觉，但这次不一样，他的动作中毫无性感，如此机械、如此……残酷，让西索在他的手中抽搐，又很快移动向下，改为揉搓他僵硬的大腿。这一次，他甚至花了更久的时间，完全无视西索嘴里贪婪又哀怨的呜咽，他柔软又残忍的手离他的释放那么接近，却再也不肯施舍哪怕一个触碰，这让西索无法再忍耐下去。  
“库洛洛，别这么小气。”  
他抱怨着，在语尾转变成一声压抑的呻吟，因为库洛洛用力拧了一下他的大腿。  
“别闹。”  
他说，而后蹲下身来，继续尽职尽责地向下，按摩起西索的膝盖。他的脸离得太近了，近得太危险，引起了可怕的想象，进一步烧灼着西索的神经。他的膝盖后面从未感到如此敏感，如此脆弱，他几乎要站不稳了。  
库洛洛低低地哼了一声，那是个有趣的声响，他抬起头，打量着西索的表情，而后牵起嘴角：“我在想，我应该更珍惜这个人类的你一点。人类真的……很柔软。”  
“那就别折磨我。库洛洛，我要付出什么才能让你停下来？”  
西索也笑了，他真的喜欢他们的小游戏。  
“你的血。”库洛洛抚摸着他，说：“我说过你很甜。”  
这几乎不算什么代价，人类很快点了点头，然后在吸血鬼把脸埋向他腿间的时候呻吟出声。库洛洛咬了他的大腿内侧，这一次很谨慎、浅尝即止，但西索还记得他的牙是有毒的。从被吸血的地方，向他的心脏袭来一阵能够融化骨髓的甜蜜感觉，和上一次相比，至少能够让他保持意识，但现在，这只是加深了他的痛苦。  
库洛洛站起身来。西索觉得自己在燃烧，但库洛洛却不再碰他了，他决定还不到要用手的时候，只用身体绝望地蹭着库洛洛，发出撒娇似的呜咽，希望他能够回心转意。  
“你让我停下来，我也确实这么做了。”吸血鬼的声音听起来是如此冷酷的温柔，他任由西索磨蹭，却执意不去碰他。  
过了片刻，他大概知道西索的耐力差不多快到达了极限，于是施恩般的开口，声音低哑婉转，如同恶魔的耳语：“但我没有说你不可以碰我。只要你表现得够好，我会考虑给你你想要的。”  
这句话把西索从绝望的热度中拯救出来。他短促地呻吟着，反过来将库洛洛按在瓷砖上，能够尽情触摸这具美丽身体的想法让他愉快不已。他拨开他的额发、吻他额间的标志、而后是眼睛、嘴唇，很快一路向下，回想起第一次见到库洛洛那晚时的渴望，他压抑住就这么在他身上磨蹭自己直到高潮的冲动，转而用手和舌头探索更多的苍白肌肤。他舔过他的乳头，轻轻啃咬他平滑的腹肌，在吸血鬼身上的咬痕会迅速呈现出淡薄的紫色。  
再向下，他颤抖着轻轻握住了吸血鬼的阴茎，看到他也同样勃起，在身体里点燃了一股自豪的火焰。西索再一次意识到库洛洛的身体看起来是如此年轻，他看起来就像是花和春天，像甜美的少年。色素淡薄的身体，每一处看起来都如此干净，他没有任何犹豫地亲吻它，吮吸它，让他在自己喉咙里进得更深。  
他搂住的、库洛洛的大腿绷紧，苍白的手抓紧西索的红发，用力拉扯，那种疼痛感觉起来也如此愉快。西索完全无视了自己的呕吐反射，他让库洛洛操他的喉咙，就好像根本不需要呼吸。他抬起眼看吸血鬼的脸，而吸血鬼也正好注视着他——库洛洛的脸颊上终于泛起潮红，在这种状态下，他看起来更放松、更狂野，唇边有一点微笑。他像对待道具一样使用西索，而自己也终于开始发出声音，那些短促的喘息在西索的身体里点燃不可思议的狂热，他含着他的性器呻吟。  
“啊、哈…你可以，嗯，碰你自己了。”  
库洛洛几乎没办法把这句话好好说完，他已经快要到达极限——是西索让他变成这样的。只是这个想法本身就几乎让他达到高潮，西索伸下一只手，快速而粗糙地抚摸着自己，而库洛洛就好像不肯让他离开一样用力地按着他的头，几乎在他的精液呛进他喉咙的瞬间，西索也射在了他的腿上。  
库洛洛很快撤出来，而西索咳嗽着把他咽了下去，感受到轻微的耳鸣。吸血鬼把他从地上拉起来，赞赏式的、给了他的嘴唇一个纯洁的吻。两人这么亲昵了片刻，之后库洛洛开始正经地冲洗西索，人类靠在他的肩膀上，闷闷地抱怨道：“你是真的很小气。”  
“但你喜欢我这样。”


	4. Chapter.4

玲一把自己的一切卖给了吸血鬼——他不是个聪明人，但这仍然是他一生中做过最愚蠢的决定。  
其实回忆起来，那被曾经的他认为是地狱一般的日子倒还没有那么坏。玲一的悲惨平凡无奇，单亲家庭、酗酒的父亲、贫穷、缺乏男子气概……人们总是有那么多理由恨他。直到有一天，他忽然发觉自己有一副美丽的肉体，只要出卖这个，就会有人愿意注意到他。  
对玲一来说，这是个再简单不过的决定，他唯一一件擅长的事就是作践自己。  
再接下来就是仿佛没有尽头的下落。他的人生并不真的有过什么巅峰，低谷却能深得见不到底。他有过梦，那些梦一个个都以最不堪的形式碎了，只留他一人在原地，剩下即使榨干自己也不可能还清楚的债。  
他不是有勇气重来的人——如果他是，本就不至于落到这一步。玲一唯一的生路就是去死。  
“你仍然是有价值的。”  
而后有人对他这么说。那是他一生追求的谎言，何况又是被那样一把温柔的嗓音说出来，他不可能拒绝。他是有价值的，他对于什么人来说很重要——即使重要的只是血肉，他也甘之若贻。  
玲一被圈养起来，过着不知日夜的生活。他三餐吃有机食品，作息规律，不影响身体健康的一切娱乐活动都能得到允许。和他的其他一些同僚相比，玲一被珍重得对待，不仅没有任何吸血鬼能违背他的意志对他无礼，连定期的采血都被免去。  
比起血奴，他其实更像是一个秘密情人。但库洛洛和任何一个曾经包养过他的人都不一样。  
他不想要任何东西——至少，他不想要任何玲一能给的东西。  
起初那是难以察觉的，但玲一从小就习得了察言观色，他对他人面具之下的真实含义总是非常敏感。库洛洛公然地宠爱他，他用所有昂贵奢侈的东西装饰他，允许他出入身为血奴本不该出现的场所、甚至允许他在别人面前爬到自己的大腿上。在大部分下属常驻的俱乐部里，库洛洛为他永久租下了一个房间，并派专人日夜看守，不许任何人稍有冲撞。  
玲一知道他的下属们对自己是什么看法，没人认为他有资格独占首领的宠爱，他们都认为库洛洛为他冲昏了头。  
大概只有他自己知道这个想法错得有多么离谱。  
是的，库洛洛花很多时间和他在一起，但大部分时间，他们都没有真正的交流。库洛洛会首先花一点时间来……“满足”他，这并非只有字面上的意思，他会给他礼物、给他夸奖和宠爱、和他上床、品尝他的血，但也同样会恰到好处地惩罚他、为一些微不足道的理由甩他冷脸、偶尔略显粗暴地索求他的服务。但没有任何一样是单纯因为他自己想这么做，玲一花了一段时间才弄明白那偶尔会令他毛骨悚然的感觉来自何处，库洛洛从来都不想要他，他对他做的一切，都只是想用“作为爱宠应得的待遇”来让玲一安心而已。  
玲一本身对他没有任何意义，他唯一的存在价值，就是比起和下属们的娱乐来说，库洛洛宁愿选择和他待在一起。履行过义务之后，他就会安然地在这个房间里渡过属于自己的时间。正因为玲一没有价值，他才能在这里休息得如此安适。  
最近这段日子里，库洛洛来的次数越来越少了，他似乎有了其他在意的事，但当然，他不可能主动说给玲一听。眼下，他正坐在沙发上读书，玲一依偎在他的膝盖上，库洛洛一下下地、像对待猫咪一样抚摸他的后背。每一次触摸都让他颤抖，玲一把这解读为兴奋而非恐惧——这是唯一能让他从中摆脱的方法。  
他用手柔软地碰了碰吸血鬼的肩膀，试图引起他的注意：“你最近不常来。”他怯怯地说。  
冰冷的手覆上了玲一的头，这个动作让他往对方的怀里缩了缩——库洛洛只是中等体格，但坐在他腿上却感觉自己轻得像羽毛，这总是让他同时感觉到奇妙的渺小和安全。  
“我有件很重要的事要准备。这困扰到你了吗？”  
温柔的声音，和因为深邃而总像蕴着深情的眼神，有时候他是多么渴望自己能够再愚蠢一些，能够放任自己相信这一切。“困扰”，这是个多么轻松的词。玲一并不困扰，他害怕，非常害怕。  
“你不在的时候，从没有人来……我——”  
“如果你感到寂寞，我会找专人来陪你。”他甚至体贴地加了一句：“人类也可以。”  
“可是其他人不行，我想待在你身边，可以吗？”  
玲一的声音里有着绝望。他实在不知道该怎么办好了，于是拉开衣服，用最乖顺的姿态献上自己纯白的脖颈。  
“我恐怕答案还是不行——不，让我想想……”  
库洛洛轻轻地吸了口气。吸血鬼不需要呼吸，玲一认识到他是在嗅着自己的味道，这让他战栗着吞了一口口水。  
“我没法留下来陪你，但你可以和我一起来。”  
他微笑起来，下了决定。玲一突然感到不安，而库洛洛显然察觉到了他的情绪，于是安抚似的问道：“你有什么特别想做的事吗？说给我听。”  
++  
和吸血鬼一起生活的时间非常愉快。  
怎么可能不愉快呢？他是个很有魅力的男人，又恰好乐意让西索开心。  
库洛洛不曾让他担心过任何东西。他的公寓不是很大，但他尽量让它住起来舒适。他们进食、做爱，把整个白昼的时间用来睡觉，又在同一张床上醒来。  
他们不是没有谈过正事，库洛洛总是说他需要时间准备，他一次也没有向西索解释过那具体是什么内容。有些时候，库洛洛会出门个一两天，那时候西索也会出门随便找点乐子。吸血鬼从不阻止他，相反，他说他应该趁着还有机会，多做些只有人类才能做得到的事，免得留下遗憾。  
西索问过他，如果自己逃走了，他会怎么做。库洛洛没有直接回答，只是对他笑了笑，好像那不算是个问题。西索不觉得自己喜欢这种答案。  
库洛洛或许纵容他，却还不相信他。  
这座公寓的每个房间里都有厚重的黑窗帘，他们就像身处于永恒的黑夜里，很容易就能让人忘记了切实的时间。  
库洛洛似乎只需要很少的睡眠，他往往在西索睡眠的时间出门，或者用于处理他的那些“工作”——至少他自己是这么说的。公寓里并非没有专用的书房，但那似乎只是他用来囤积藏书的地方，西索从没有见过库洛洛真正在那里工作。他卧室靠窗的地方搁着一只茶几和懒人沙发，床边也配有折叠桌，他读书和用电脑时，一般都是在这里。  
卧室的夜灯是暖黄色的。库洛洛打电话的声音把他吵醒，但他还来不及完全清醒过来，只听到些许含糊的对话，而在他彻底苏醒之后，库洛洛就挂了电话，只用微笑和一个额头上的吻迎接他。  
“现在是九点半，夜还不深，正适合出门，你不觉得吗？”  
这似乎是库洛洛第一次有意向带他一起出门。西索直觉这会有些特殊。  
他按着库洛洛的手，把他也拖进床里来，吸血鬼低低地笑了，如果窗外有阳光，这大概会是个更美好的场景，但这样也不坏。西索的那只手新做了美甲，库洛洛大概觉得有些有趣，抓住它看了一会儿，然后吻了吻他的手指。  
“你似乎心情不错。”  
库洛洛“嗯”了一声，好心情让他看起来很可爱。他笑起来的时候连眼睛都是弯着的，看起来那么志得意满，没理由得就显得无邪。  
“我终于准备好了一切，”他终于说：“举办仪式的地点就在我之前同你说过的城堡里，你愿意跟我去么？”  
库洛洛一直是个很执着于征求同意的人，即使在他的大部分语境之下这都并非必要。有时候，那只是习惯而为之，而另一些时候，西索觉得，他只是想要别人亲口说出来。  
“就在今晚？”那笑容实在可爱，换作以往西索或许会稍微逗弄下他，现在却起不来那样的心思：“我还以为，你会想选个有意义的日子。”  
“啊，不，只是先搬到那里而已，熟悉的空间对仪式更有帮助。我会等到你准备好了为止。”  
“我一直都是准备好的，”西索笑着说：“你以前有过什么人与我无关，但我和他们不一样，你不用对我有所顾忌。”  
“……这就是为什么我选择了你，而不是其他人。”库洛洛看了他，而后说，他的脸上仍然有着未尽的笑容，但漆黑的瞳仁里有着些雾蒙蒙的、别的东西：“但无论如何，我不愿意冒那个险让你恨我。你或许知道自己将会获得什么，对失去的那一边却还一无所知。”  
“既然你这么在意，可以先讲给我听。”  
但西索的声音里满是调笑。他只有那么几样绝不可失去的东西，而他很清楚，任何人都不可能把它们从他这里夺走。至于憎恨，这对他而言是完全陌生的感情。一部分人对他有意义，一大部分人没有，但西索从未恨过什么人——从没有什么人对他这么重要。  
他不觉得库洛洛会是那个特例。  
“在你切身体会到之前，没有谁能解释得清楚。但我尊重你的意愿，既然你愿意，今晚我就会对你进行初拥。”  
“我喜欢它，真是个浪漫的词。”  
西索毫不觉得紧张，他也从没有紧张过。至今为止的人生，对他而言更像是场永远拆不完礼物的派对，他只在意是否能够玩得开心。  
有人因此恨他，有人因此嫉妒他，他偶尔会觉得有趣，但对他们的悲苦无动于衷。这是理所当然的事，因为他只经历过这一种人生。


	5. Chapter.5

库洛洛的城堡更像巢穴而非宫殿。穿过哥特式的铁栏，没有什么华丽精巧的东西，那是座巨大的浅灰色堡垒，只有霉斑和疑似枪炮留下的焦痕妆点外墙，仿佛连藤曼都怯于靠近。

门锁发出惹人牙酸的声音，他猜这里大概不常有人出入。门厅里却早已点起了灯，昏黄黄得无力照亮这整片水泥与大理石块筑成的寂静。西索的鞋跟很硬，脚步声在地板上荡开很远的距离，也是在这个时候他才注意到，库洛洛走起路来几乎不发出声音，他行动之间有种类似猫科动物的力量和优雅——黑豹，或许。他漫无边际地想着，并不为眼前的可疑场景所动。

“你可以把这里当作是自己家。”

库洛洛回头笑了笑，那是个略有些促狭的笑容，表示他并非完全认真。

“想让我带你转转吗？”

“在仪式之后，你可以带我看看，但现在，我恐怕没有那个兴趣呢。”

真实的答案是“永远也不会有”，不过西索在大部分时候不是个无礼的人。他单从美学的角度上没法接受这类单调阴冷的建筑，在这里呆得久了，那股阴湿的空气似乎要渗进人的骨头里。

库洛洛没有回话，只是带着他越走越深。和他的公寓里一样，这里每一处能透光的地方都无一例外被用窗帘盖住，空旷昏暗，却也一尘不染，这里一定有专人长期打理，他们只是非常擅长保持安静。他们像是某些老套电影里的角色，触动机关后，自厨房仓库的地板下面打开一道暗门，西索轻轻哼笑了一声，他没想过这类剧情会发生在自己身上。

“这是从城堡上届主人那里继承到的东西，”库洛洛解释道：“老套，却很有用。”

下楼梯的时候，库洛洛体贴地牵住他的手。其下空间宽敞，是类似某种精神病院病房式的建筑构造，一眼看去，有四个加固过的封闭单间，粉刷成令人不安的纯白。氛围已经从可疑演变成了纯粹的恐怖，如果这真的发生在那些电影里，那么差不多该到羔羊被宰割的时候了。

“你可能会在这里住上一段时间，”库洛洛用指纹开门，语气温和：“有什么需要，可以马上和我说。在可能的范围内，我都会满足你。”

房间像个极简风格的星级酒店套房，却有几处让人产生挥之不去的违和感。比如漆黑的地板，和一方猩红色的柔软地毯，像渗进木头纤维里的陈旧血痕；比如这个房间里并没有窗户，更只有一扇和整体风格迥异的牢固铁门。并且，他隐隐觉得这里有股极淡的腥气，西索从不怀疑自己的直觉。

“在我们一起玩的时候你可以把我锁起来，想怎么锁都行，但……”他语气绵柔，眼神里却暗含警告，西索不轻不重地箍住了库洛洛的手腕，距离近得近乎缠绵：“在这里不行。我不会让你关住我，你也关不住我。”

库洛洛轻轻摇了摇头，话语间有种年长者的、厚重的温柔：“我曾有一次限制过你的自由吗？这些准备是为了你的利好。在转化的短时间内，你会很难保持你自己，如果不强制把你留在这个房间里，你会……”

伤害到别人和自己？泄露秘密？库洛洛没有提起其中的任何一个，仿佛他不知怎得，明白西索并不在乎。

“让别人看到你的样子。你想要这种事发生吗？”

他反手握住西索，手心温冷、却总是让人感到舒适。他比西索矮上一些，向上看的纯黑色双瞳，看起来那么诚恳：“除非你不想要我在，否则在你被锁在这里的大部分时间里，我也会和你一起。

西索的手动了一下，却没有抽出来。他脸上半凉的笑意仍在，心里却在想，他喜欢库洛洛，或许，以他的标准而言，从未这么喜欢过什么人。他这么好，不是吗？没有理由不喜欢他。可他太好了，总是这么周到、妥帖，好得有时候让人发痒，他用指甲轻轻划过库洛洛光滑的手背，却有种撕碎他的冲动。

“……答应我一件事，不要用手铐，我怕疼的。”

库洛洛给他一个完美的微笑：“我会自己铐住你的。”

他玩笑似的紧握了西索的手腕一下，就松开了手，松动自己的领带，而后偏偏头，向他示意道：“稍后这里会变得一团糟。你还挺喜欢这件衣服的，对吧？”

++

西索仍穿着自己的衣服，但库洛洛仍满不在乎地脱得精光。他并不像西索那样对自己的裸体感到骄傲，却同样对此毫不羞耻，他微笑着坐在床上，肤色被床单衬得像在发着光。两人之间，他看起来更像是一个贡品。

“我会为你准备葡萄糖补充体力，但这几天内，你不能吃任何东西——除了我的血。”

之前库洛洛就曾向他多少提到过，转化成吸血鬼需要流尽身为人类的每一滴血液，用作为亲族的吸血鬼的血液代替。所以，西索听到他的话倒没有如何困惑，更不觉得抵触，只是不明白为何他会选用这种方法。

“这样，你也可以吸我的血。”库洛洛体贴得甚至不会把未尽之语说出来，他继续说：“而且我个人也更喜欢这种方式——来。”

黑发的吸血鬼向他伸了伸手，西索自愿地进入他的怀抱里。库洛洛总是和传闻中的吸血鬼不一样，他的体温很低、却不至于冷到让人感觉不适，而阴天时些许的阳光似乎也伤不到他。就连他的獠牙也是一样，他长得实在可爱，就连那两颗犬齿看起来也像是万圣节的装饰品。向他交出自己的脖子，感觉并不像是被非人的怪物撕裂，甚至有些浪漫的意味。

西索记得被他吸血的感觉，库洛洛总是对他温柔，除了第一次，从未摄取过大量血液，比起进食、倒更像是一个仪式。他更是从未让他感受过疼痛，那甜蜜的毒让它感觉起来更像是床笫之间不过火的情趣。

但这次不一样，当然了，这次有着不一样的意义。库洛洛按在他肩头的手是柔软的，刺入他血管的牙齿却那么尖利。西索似疼痛又似愉悦地喘了一声，被刺穿和榨取的感觉是如此真实，鲜明的疼痛烧灼着神经，让他痛苦、让他记住。

西索喜欢这样。他想清醒地感受整个过程，而不想被什么温柔的毒药置入昏迷。他想要能够感受到库洛洛种植到他身上的每一份变化，每一份都是属于他的。

“还好吗？”

库洛洛从他的皮肤上抬起头，低低吻着。他离开的地方很快就止了血，就连嘴上也不沾染残酷的痕迹，只在淡色嘴唇的内沿有一点点艳色。他爱抚着西索的后颈，问他。

他的关心像是抓在心口上，西索重又觉得痒，他分不清那是来自爱欲或是焦躁。

“你说我也可以吸你的血？”

他点点头，说：“衣服遮盖得到的地方都可以。”

西索或许原本在想要咬在哪里，但这句话让他毫不犹豫地把嘴对准了库洛洛的脖子。在下口之前他看了一眼他，静默的、圆润的眼，纯黑得如此温顺，一丝不苟的发型被自己的手揉乱，额间的纹身不知怎得让他看起来更谦卑。一个完美的，半真半假的谎言。

他的嘴唇眷恋着他颈间的肌肤，因为不再跳动的脉搏，而显得更加苍白。而后是毫不留情的噬咬，人类并没有獠牙，这反倒更加残酷——如果换作普通人，一定会因此丧命。他咬破了本该是动脉的地方，但鲜血却并没有喷涌而出，只是缓缓地流入他的口里。库洛洛既不怕疼，也不享受它，他只是没有给出反应。他骨节修长的手伸进西索的头发里，像在安抚着他一样，不急不徐地按摩着。

他确实说过自己被刺穿了心脏也不会死，但亲眼见到是另一回事。带着脖间的狰狞伤口，库洛洛本该已经是一具尸体，但他仍活着，以死亡的姿态活着。西索从未见到过这么性感的东西，即使在库洛洛自己身上也没有见到过。他已经失去了不少血液，却还不足以夺走他的欲望，现在那突如其来的、火热的酸楚正一路向下，在他的脐下燃烧。他感到一种迫切的需要，却也不愿意放下自己正在做的事。

库洛洛自然也感受到了，他微微一笑，握住了西索颤抖着的手，说：“我们有很多时间。”

他把西索的手腕凑到嘴边，咬他，像吻一样轻柔，而西索正在他的身上，不间断地制造谋杀现场。他并不挣扎，也不做出大的反应，只是会偶尔转而咬破西索的手指，用那点生疼叫醒他。但不知怎得，那更像是往火上浇油，反倒让他更兴奋。

“我一直想看你这样，”库洛洛用自己的血哺喂着身上的人类。他并不需要呼吸，但此刻却喘着气，脸庞苍白：“从我第一次见到你开始，就像看你这样了。”

他的声音里有着一种隐秘的兴奋，看起来比以往任何时候都更不像个人类，好像那层他披上的皮正在摇摇欲坠。

他的血甚至也尝起来不像是血。尽管看起来没有什么不同，但库洛洛的血更粘稠、几乎没有腥味，他低低喘息着，用手指戳刺着西索的喉咙，让他用舌根感受着那血厚重的甜味。

“我尝起来怎么样？”他的气息不稳，完美的微笑渐渐融化，变成一种融合着色欲和浅浅疯狂的扭曲模样：“啊……好吃吗？”

他们挨得更近，西索感觉到他们几乎同样兴奋的勃起。他从未看过库洛洛这么兴奋的样子——应该说，这一个衬得他们有过的所有都看起来不真实。这个事实把他推下了狂热的深渊，他向前磨蹭着自己的腰，顶着他美丽的裸体，鼻尖闻到的是血和库洛洛自己的香味。他可以就这样在他的腿上射出来，但这次西索不想这样。他吐出嘴里含着的、伤痕累累的手指，改为吻住库洛洛，这甚至不算个吻，他撕咬着那两片柔软，尖利的指甲肆意地在他的后背挠个不停。

“让我操你。”他的舌尖追逐着他唇上的血痕，声音嘶哑。他已经很久没有感受过这种程度的兴奋了，或许从来没有过。

他们还没这么做过，倒也没有什么特别的理由，很可能只是因为西索太缺乏耐心，一个快速的手活就足够满足他。他并不清楚库洛洛倾向怎么去做，但好在他显然也为这个念头所吸引。

“好。”他的声音颤抖，和西索自己差不多的迫不及待。库洛洛反身把他按在床板上，这是西索第一次体会到他的力气到底有多大，他不觉得自己有办法抵抗，这个让他更加兴奋。

库洛洛骑在他的身上，西索几乎为眼前这染血的偶像而目眩神迷，他的指尖找到他的腰线，用伤痕崇拜那美丽的弧度。

“有什么能用来准备的东西吗？”

“为什么需要？”

库洛洛横了他一眼，不知是他的错觉，还是今晚的库洛洛确实和平日里不大一样，他看起来如此野性，甚至贪婪，这让他更加性感。他的手指在西索的胸板上蜿蜒向下，而后低头伏在他的腿间，光是在自己的股间看到他的脸就已经是个完美的景象，这让西索吞了口口水。

他没有浪费时间，自下而上、给了已经硬到发疼的阴茎一个无可挑剔的舔舐，看到他端正的唇含住顶端、脸颊随着吸吮而凹陷，感觉近乎亵渎，却十倍百倍得令人心荡。库洛洛的动作中没有丝毫的犹豫和羞耻，在把他整个吞下的时候，他黑暗的双眼直直对着西索的，而看着自己的阴茎堪堪擦过那两颗尖锐的獠牙，更带来了一种让人颤抖的刺激。

“我很久没这么做过了。”说这句话的时候，库洛洛嫣红的舌头还粘在他的肉棒上，头发被西索的手揉乱，露出额间鲜明的纹身。他喉咙的振动直击脊髓，那小小的舌尖用力一刮，咽下了又一滴溢出来的先走液。

“虽然不想等，但你有点大，可能会进不去。”

之前由于太过分心，西索没能注意到库洛洛的另一只手在做着什么。发现他腿间的动作之后，虽然从这个位置还看不清楚，但随之产生的联想让西索呻吟了一声，只觉得热血上，而后库洛洛的手用力箍紧了他的勃起，即使是西索，也不由呜咽了一声。

“你敢。”

库洛洛眼神凶狠，他似乎决定不再拖下去，从西索的腿间爬起来，转而骑到他的身上，体重毫无顾惜地压下来。西索低喘着，伸手去摸他的身后，想用手感觉他体内的热度，但库洛洛打开了他——西索从没这么后悔过自己刚做了美甲。

“你可以自己扶着。”

库洛洛建议道。他看起来也没有了耐心，双手撑在西索的胸口，用眼神向他示意。西索从善如流地照做，而后看着吸血鬼皱着眉头、向下吞进他，他虽然自己用血做了一些润滑，但显然还不够，比起快感、最开始对他们二人同样多的是痛苦，但光是这个满足感已经让一切都值得。西索配合着他的动作向上动腰，前后动作着、开拓仍然闭塞的甬道。库洛洛的表情糅杂着痛苦、亢奋和一点点的不耐烦，他重新把手指塞进西索的齿间，喂他自己的血，好像这会让他更好受一些。

他紧得简直就像是从未被打开过。库洛洛是吸血鬼，如果他说“很久没有做”，西索猜那是非常可信的。如果换了别人，他恐怕早就觉得扫兴，但此刻，肉体上的不适却丝毫没有阻止他的兴奋，西索耐心地等，咬着嘴里的手指，从他的指尖吞下鲜血。库洛洛的血并没有带毒，但感觉却像是有，否则无法解释这突然被塞入他胸口的热度。

这尴尬的局面持续了一会儿，两人的动作终于略微顺畅了起来。库洛洛那截完美的腰线，缓慢而坚定地摇动着，他的脸颊仍然苍白，但双瞳泛红，浓长的睫毛间纠结着一颗快要落下的泪水。

“…嗯……”他的声音又低又哑，失去了平日里那种永远富有余裕的魅力，那滴将落未落的眼泪，砸碎在西索的胸膛上。他的眼神放空，嘴角却隐约有着一点笑容：“我现在…想起来这是一种…啊、怎样的感觉了。”

他坚持着把这句话说完，看出他渐入佳境，西索掐着他的腰，把他稍微托起来，向上缓慢却有力地磨蹭：“什么感觉？”

“感觉……很好。”

库洛洛双眼朦胧，终于把他吞到底，他仰起头，呼了口气：“我都快要忘了。”

他的表情看起来有那么一丝怀恋，西索不应该会在乎，但突然地，他只想把那点微笑从他的脸上撕扯下来。这个想法有点吓到了西索自己，可他现在没法想这个，不是在这个时候。他又咬了一口嘴边库洛洛的手指，感受到包裹着自己的内壁更加收紧，这让他又痛又爽地呻吟出声，给了他一个发泄似的顶撞。

“啊……”库洛洛那声柔软的、拖长了的声音像是挠在他的心口上，他方才碍眼的表情消失不见了，任由西索主导着节奏，在他腿上化成一团柔软的、淌血的混乱，只是仍然执着于喂他自己的血。

“你能感觉到吗？”让西索撑着他的腰，库洛洛的上半身绵软地爬下来，混杂着喘息和呻吟，他的声音低低的，像在爱抚着西索的耳朵：“我也在你身体里。”

而后他用自己流着血的手指抚摸他的脸，轻轻地、温存地咬他的喉咙。

这听起来几乎不可能，但西索确实感受到了。库洛洛温冷的血，却烧灼着他的喉管，吞下去之后，连同他的胸口都充斥着陌生的热度。这陌生的、怪异的感受，和身上多处伤口带来的刺痛，混合成一种可疑的兴奋，他能感觉到有什么正在自己体内蠕动、有什么正在造成不可撤回的变化，但却从未这么渴望过。

“不用急，我们还有很多时间。”如同恋人的触摸，库洛洛的眼神如此温柔。他破碎的嘴唇，勾勒出一个复杂的笑容：“……很多，很多时间。”


	6. Chapter.6

“不知道你自己察觉到了没有，最近，你的伤好得越来越慢了。”  
西索的手划过库洛洛的背，动作温存旖旎，可不知怎得，偏偏能让人看出一点刀锋般残酷的质感。  
他洗掉了美甲，把指甲剪短、磨圆，双手多久没有看起来这么素净过，可那仍是一双美艳的手。他的指尖流连在库洛洛后背苍白的肌肤上——他的色调总是要灰上一些，阴影间少了寻常人那种融融的暖色——青紫色的吻痕，自鸦羽般沉郁的发尾向下，点缀着那截泠泠的后颈，而后是蝴蝶骨、和凹陷下去的脊椎与尾骨，这也是一副美艳的骨头。  
库洛洛背对着他，倚坐在床边，慢慢地套上裤子。闻言偏过头，自己也摸了摸颈侧刚刚结痂的伤口，回道：“这是代价之一。不过，我喜欢这样。”  
他又穿上衣架上被烫得一丝不苟的衬衫，西索的视线遗憾地追逐着他扣上纽扣的手，看着那片美景消失在滑腻的丝绸之下。  
“这就走了么？”刻意添加进声音里的、过甜的不舍，本意不过是卖弄风情，可说出口之后，却成了落在心口实打实的酸痛。西索从未感觉如此烦躁、如此……不像是他自己。他不露声色，却咬了一口自己的舌尖，让那点疼帮助自己保持冷静。  
他以为自己掩饰得足够完美，但库洛洛依然从某种途径察觉到了他的不适。他的手也比当初更冷，现在感觉起来几乎像是一块僵冷的冰，但西索仍想要用自己的脸颊迎合他若即若离的抚摸。  
“是个我不能拒绝的邀约。”黑发的吸血鬼轻轻叹息：“我不该离开你，尤其不该是现在。我保证，回来时会想办法补偿你。”  
“……想不想要尝尝真正的美味？”  
++  
将近一周后，库洛洛第一次出门，这是个无月之夜，天气渐渐冷下来了，他享受这样湿润的凉夜，所以难得换上了一套轻薄的正装，搭配一条比他平时的风格要稍微跳脱一些的领带。他自己对这方面一直摸不到门道，但从旁人的眼光来看，至少这一次他的打扮还不至于灾难。  
谁能想到他竟是个念旧的人呢？比起眼下的这座不夜城，他私心更喜欢两百多年前那个废墟的夜，混沌、肮脏、黑得像石油渗进了骨子里，和腥臭又危险的空气——现在，这里甚至连空气都很甜美，连空气都成为奢侈品的时代，他实在说不上喜欢。  
库洛洛轻轻摇着酒壶为今晚的配餐酒醒酒，看着窗外微微出了神。直到眼前的少年低低地叫他，轻轻碰了碰库洛洛的指尖。  
“……怎么了吗？”  
只不过是一会儿的疏忽，他的眼睛里就蓄满了怯懦。低自尊、低需求、渴求任何注意力，是最容易被操纵的类型，又偏偏太过敏感，像是只被伤害着长大的小狗。  
库洛洛喜欢他，他很安静，要得也不多。他确实遗憾他不会活得太久。  
“抱歉，只是想一些事。”作为致歉，库洛洛首先斟满了玲一的酒杯：“喜欢吗？我还从没带你来这里过。”  
他们用餐的地方是流星街最高的大厦、顶层的旋转餐厅。库洛洛包下了整层楼——倒不像听起来那么昂贵，因为即使在名义上的产权所有人不是这个名字，这实际上仍然是库洛洛自己的产业。这是必要的奢靡。这家餐厅同时供应最高规格的人类/吸血鬼正餐，寻常的顾客需要提前许久才能预约到这么一顿。他给玲一点了一些自己甚至说不上名字的珍馐，自己只上了一点特别改良过的甜品——他一般不在人类面前喝血，而至于这道甜品，虽然吸血鬼吃绝大部分人类的食物都会反胃恶心，但感谢现代工业，库洛洛砸了大价钱开的研究所有了一些成果。这算是他的一点激情项目。  
“只、只要能和你呆在一起，我就满足了。”  
少年的脸上有一点卑微的笑，但是库洛洛能看出那点掩饰不去的兴奋。聪明敏感与否，他知道这都是种难以抵御的诱惑。人类是种如此容易满足的生物。金钱，名誉，地位，色欲，又或是来自另一个人单纯的陪伴。即使明知不妥，他们也还是如此容易泥足深陷。库洛洛浅浅地这么想着，却也不觉得轻蔑——他自己也并没有什么不同。  
“不知你介不介意，”他双手交握，安静地看了一会儿玲一用餐，而后说道：“我们一会还会有个客人。”  
玲一的脸上还戴着他的笑容，但动作明显僵硬了起来。他低低地说：“不，我当然不介意。”  
库洛洛不在意他的答案。他慢慢品尝着自己那份甜点，并没有劳驾自己去看时间。伊路米在工作中的守时令人印象深刻，可在私生活里却完全不是如此。库洛洛曾被——大概现在也是同样——伊路米划分为私生活的一部分，他提出约见时只会给出模糊的时间，让他不确定，只因为自己可以这么做。  
于是他们等到玲一用完餐，甜点换了两遍，人类翻着杂志心不在焉，时不时地从书页后面偷着看他。库洛洛在心底叹息了一声，决定不再给这个可怜人带来更多压力，说道：“可以在这里等我一会吗？我想去吸烟室抽根烟。”  
人类自然答应了——他没有不同意的时候。  
库洛洛当然不是真的等不及要抽这么一根烟。几乎刚出了餐厅，他就听到了另一个脚步声。他今夜包下了这一整层楼，而伊路米走路时从来不发出任何声音，除非他想被人注意到。这是他无数个怪癖的其中之一。库洛洛站在休息室门口，身侧另一只苍白的手替他推开了门。即使离得这么近、只差一层薄薄的空气就足够两人贴合在一起，他也能够不露出任何迹象，而后伊路米从身后抱了他一下，说：“呀，库洛洛。”  
库洛洛转过身，和伊路米做了一个快速的吻面礼。更年长的吸血鬼和许多年前相比没有任何变化，他比库洛洛更高，身姿纤细而有力，穿着全套的正装，长发垂顺地披下来，整个人看起来像是夜色的优雅化形。伊路米专注的样子总是有些让人发寒，那双猫一样的吊梢眼紧紧地锁在库洛洛的身上，不过几秒钟，可他确信这已经足够让他掌握他身上的一切变化。  
“好久不见，哥哥很想你。”  
伊路米清秀白皙的脸上裂开一个不自然的笑容，他说话的方式一如既往得古怪，说“想你”的语气听起来更像“要吃了你”。  
他们早已经断绝了亲族关系，但库洛洛从没有纠结这些称呼，他知道在这种问题上纠正他是毫无意义的——伊路米向来只听自己想要听的。并且，只要他不带来麻烦，库洛洛倒也并不真的在意这些细枝末节。  
“你看起来好糟糕，”不需要任何许可，伊路米像对待自己的东西一样解开了库洛洛的领带，指尖不怎么温柔地戳着他的伤口、指甲钻进血肉里：“总是把外面的脏东西带回家，分给他们我们的血，让他们把自己搞得这么狼狈。如果你非得这么做，至少可以让我来照顾你。”  
他的语气很认真，库洛洛也相信他是认真的。可就像一只真正的猫奉上的死老鼠和蟑螂外，伊路米总是乐于给予并不受欢迎的礼物。  
“我也很高兴见到你，伊路米。但我不希望你碰我的人，明白了吗？”  
和言语里的涵义相反，库洛洛的语气异常平静。他绝不讨厌伊路米，实际上，他会说自己非常享受他的陪伴——伊路米很危险，但危险对于库洛洛来说从来不是一个问题。可惜即使他也有自己的底线。  
伊路米的大眼睛盯了他一会儿，他没有做出任何回答，好像完全没有听见库洛洛的话似的，突然问道：“餐厅里的那个小东西，是给我的么？”  
“不，那是给我亲族的礼物。”  
他漂亮的眉毛抽动了一下，虽然仍是看似毫无区别的面无表情，可是库洛洛早就能够从中看出不同。他偏了偏头，找了个总是能让自己看起来更小、更没有威胁的角度，轻声说：“我当然给你准备了更好的礼物，伊路米。如果这还不足以表达我的诚意的话，你总是可以用我的血的。”  
除了转化的过程之外，吸血鬼不会经常饮用同类的血，因为它们既没有什么神奇的效果，尝起来也远比人类的糟糕。成熟的吸血鬼之间的吸血行为，只和权力或者性有关。他和伊路米有过的是这两件事的复杂组成，这么说吧，或许他的裸体对伊路米来说没有什么特别的魅力，可他的顺从却总是能达到效果。  
看来这一点在这些年里也没有改变，伊路米的表情柔和了下来。他握住库洛洛的脖子，用大拇指轻轻抚摸着他的动脉，说：“那个小东西要多等你一会儿了。”  
他的语气依旧平板古怪，却多了一种冷硬的重量。他们这部分关系的开始像伊路米所做的任何一个突然的决定一样唐突——他觉得自己对库洛洛负有责任，因为他们是血亲，又因为他们并不真的拥有血缘关系，所以他意识到自己能够以这种方式拥有他。当然，这些从没有被解释，但解读伊路米行为背后的逻辑从来都是趣味之一。  
库洛洛对此没有什么特别的厌恶，因为这并不比伊路米的其他行为要更加不可忍受，如果相比他对自己最宠爱的兄弟的执迷程度，其实算得上清风拂面。  
休息室里有两排柔软的长沙发，正好能够派上用场。伊路米或许是个糟糕的床伴，但他一向对“家人”非常慷慨。用库洛洛的血不过是个仪式，之后他总是会分给他自己的血，和库洛洛不同，伊路米的年龄几乎是他的两倍，并且从不将精华浪费在初拥上，所以他的血总是效力非凡。库洛洛的脸上重又有了血色，看起来不再那么像是个死人。伊路米用手指拭去他唇上的血，说：“你应该回家来。”  
他们每次见面，他都会说同样的话。  
库洛洛轻轻笑道：“你明明也喜欢我的地方，伊路米。”  
“我是喜欢，但我觉得你在毁灭自己。”  
伊路米很漂亮。他的长发铺开在天鹅绒坐垫上，衬托出与之同色的秀丽凤眼，乍看起来漠然无神，但其深处总有着因为深沉混沌而不易察觉的暗流。  
“有太多人想要你死，你自己也不懂得如何好好活着。回家来，你知道我不怪你，我会照顾好你，就和从前一样。”  
他从没有得到过自己想要的回答，但伊路米仍然每一次都想要他的答案。  
库洛洛顿了顿，而后拿起一缕长发把玩，柔声说：“前段时间，奇犽来找我。你知道，他很少找任何人帮忙，我没办法拒绝他。”  
伊路米看着他，并没有浪费那个时间打听奇犽的下落，他甚至连表情都没有什么变化，只是二人之间的空气随之一变。  
“我说你在毁灭自己的时候，指的就是这个意思。”


	7. Chapter.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #伊团肉警告

库洛洛见过许多把自己尊为人类之上的吸血鬼，以吸血贵族自称。他从不吃这一套。是的，他和普通的人类在生理上已经有不少不同，但他从未觉得自己不再是曾经的那个人——所谓吸血鬼，或许不过是感染了某种未知病毒的病人而已，而人类和病毒互相利用的历史已经太久了。  
传说和神秘，都是生来就等待着被撕裂的东西。库洛洛并不觉得自己能够置身事外。  
他认为大多数以贵族自矜的吸血鬼都是或疯或傻的小丑，不过伊路米显然没有被他算在其中。他脸颊的轮廓秀美得无可挑剔，紧盯着人时的双眼像沁冷的磁石，环抱着自己的时候，长发随着动作、细腻宛然地笼下来，如同一对漆黑顺服的翅膀。  
库洛洛很喜欢他。他有种特别的、让他难以抗拒的古怪魅力，一种异于人类的吸引力，一个切割冷硬的、散发出古旧香味的古董人偶。库洛洛喜欢一切特别的东西，他尤其喜欢看着它们不再特别。  
伊路米的身姿颀长，和本人的性格相反，是毫不露锋芒的精致含蓄，一双手生得纤长修直如削玉，正裹在一双服贴的丝质手套里。他用指尖挑着库洛洛的领带瞥了一眼，说：“不适合你。”  
他脱衣服的动作没有丝毫拖泥带水，没有流连不去的情欲。这让短时间里习惯了另一种态度的库洛洛觉得有些陌生，他不由得勾起嘴唇，想着如果是西索，面对着这种几乎是医务式的脱衣，是会感觉兴奋还是乏味。  
换成他自己，自然两种都不沾。  
“你一点也不生气。”  
这不是个问题，所以伊路米给他的也不是一个回答。  
“生气？为什么？”他偏偏头：“看到你和小奇关系好，我明明要高兴才对。毕竟，比起不知底细的人，我要更信任你。”  
语毕，伊路米顿了顿，轻轻地说：“我虽然是个亲切的哥哥，可也不会事事都如你的愿喔。”  
他的表情难以言喻。那个表情让库洛洛在这晚第一次感到兴奋了起来，他的脊髓微微发麻，危险或是期待，他自己也分不清楚。  
库洛洛苍白的面颊泛起了红，只是一个微妙的眼神变化，让他的表情从空虚的乖顺变了模样。  
“你总是说我有坏习惯，”他的声音甜软，情动起来的时候连眼眶都染上薄红，看起来脆弱又疯狂：“那就帮帮我，哥哥。把我治好。”  
++  
他喜欢落地窗。  
他喜欢俯瞰这座或许可以说是属于他的城市。  
但不，那从来不是为了权欲。  
这实际上有点让他想起一种孩子的玩具，蚂蚁工坊。无数喜乐，无数苦痛，无数个和他无关的故事，在透明的盒子之中，在目光之下。  
玻璃之外，一层无比真实，可又不能够真正参与其中的，遥远的世界。  
唯一隔着玻璃也能与之互动的方式，只有撼动一种。  
库洛洛的手紧贴着玻璃，望着好像正在他眼下燃烧的煌煌夜色，感觉苍白又迷茫。  
伊路米盯了一会儿，低低凑在他耳边说：“我会抓住你。”  
他用冷硬的手按住了库洛洛的，把他钉在了玻璃上。因为此时此刻他看起来这么轻、这么虚无，好像一个不留神就要掉下去了似的。  
“那就抓紧我。”  
库洛洛的声音像叹息一样轻。因为他知道，伊路米是抓不紧他的。他是钉子，而不是他的锚。  
但钉子虽然留不住他，却能让他感觉到疼、感觉到活着。库洛洛已经活得久到足以向自己承认这个。他不再看，转过身来，却没有挣开伊路米的手。他贴近了一点，让伊路米抱住他。伊路米的身上从来没有任何味道，但挨得久了，却也渐渐沾染上了他自己的味道。  
年长些的吸血鬼将搂住他的手贴在腰身滑动，用指尖勾勒着伤口的形状。“你总是捡凶暴的野猫回家，”他说：“不要动，让我照顾你。”  
旁人或许听不出他声音的变化，但库洛洛知道他也被激起了兴趣。伊路米对细腻的感情并不敏感，唯独对待他人的弱点，敏锐得像是嗅到腥味的掠食者。库洛洛不在意。  
伊路米松开双手，掌心弥漫起一层细细的血雾，库洛洛任由它们敷上自己的伤口，而后因为其带来的蚂蚁噬心般的痛痒而轻轻吸了口气。  
他不问这是什么，也不抱怨难受的样子显然进一步取悦了伊路米，他唇角弯起来，而后寻到库洛洛脖子根最细腻的那块地方刺下牙齿。他用的不多，更像在品尝着那种感觉。  
来自伊路米的善意向来执拗，他那总让人毛骨悚然的专注，看起来比起在爱抚，更像是个偏执的匠人。  
即使离得这么近，也闻不到他身上的任何一点味道，近在咫尺、又若即若离的白瓷手指贴着库洛洛的背轻轻滑动，比起他施加的痛苦更让人颤抖。库洛洛重重吸了口气，仍然保持不动，这让伊路米微笑了一下，在他的嘴唇上印了一个纯洁的亲吻。  
“……嗯，有点甜。”  
伊路米稍微撤开一点距离，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，偏头评价道。追逐着那丝暧昧的甜味，紧跟着的是一个真正的亲吻。伊路米闭上眼睛的样子像极了精致的人偶娃娃，接吻的方式却和精致与甜蜜都毫无关系。那是和深海一样厚重绵密的亲吻，埋藏着无声的暖流，他的长发轻轻摇动，蛇一样曼妙地缠绕下来。他们两人都用不着呼吸，任何正常的人类可能会只因为这个吻而晕倒。伊路米一边接吻一边执着地修复着手下的肌肤，当他的手绕到库洛洛的后颈时，后者终于发出了一点绵软的鼻音，沉没在了纠缠的唇舌之间。  
在伊路米放开他之后，两人紧靠着喘息了一会儿，而后他在年轻吸血鬼的额头上吻了一下，满意的样子看起来几乎有些孩子气。  
“这样看起来好多了。”  
可库洛洛还没有满足，他喜欢伊路米，并不是为了他的温柔体贴。痛痒退去之后，赤裸着的肌肤上只留下发烫的寂寞。他凑的更近，从唇边向下，舔咬伊路米脖颈之间细腻的皮肤，轻轻含住喉结。尽管轻得像刚足月的奶猫，可对于伊路米来说，这仍旧是一种挑衅。感觉到他身体突然的紧绷，库洛洛在心底笑了一下。  
他或许喜欢顺从，但一点小小的叛逆才会让他兴奋起来。  
伊路米扯着库洛洛的头发，制止了他的动作，在阴沉无光的双眼中看不出喜怒，他只是低低地说：“你应该直接跟我说想要什么的，库洛洛。”  
他把库洛洛打横抱了起来，放在沙发上。即使身姿比起库洛洛来要更纤细，伊路米也绝对和柔弱无关。他用先前脱下来的、库洛洛自己的皮带，捆住了他的手。当然，这对库洛洛来说绝算不上真正的束缚，不过是个用以表演服从的道具。  
库洛洛毫无抵抗，顺服地背对着伊路米，趴在他的大腿上。即使只有自己浑身赤裸、还被摆成这样的姿势，他也没有感觉到丝毫的不自然。在这样的时候，羞耻心的匮乏总会成为一种遗憾。  
“你要对我做什么？”  
他完全没有掩盖自己声音里的兴趣。  
“做你应得的。”  
伊路米并没有直接回答他，他从沙发边的衣服堆里找出库洛洛的领带，用来蒙住了它主人的眼睛。丝绸的质感非常妥帖，库洛洛在领带下眨了眨眼睛，心不在焉地等待着他的下一步动作。  
当伊路米安静下来的时候，他的存在感就变得单薄到令人不安。库洛洛闭上眼，不自觉地依偎着他的身体，随即一声响亮的拍打声让他的身体僵直，这才感受到了落在臀上火辣的疼痛。尽管已经多少预料到会是这样的展开，他还是被逼出了一声短促的呻吟。  
他调整着呼吸，身体渐渐和缓下来。带着一点干笑，他问道：“你认真的吗？”  
伊路米仍旧没有回答，库洛洛感觉到他的手靠近时的冷意，本以为会被抚摸，可紧跟着落在另一边屁股上的拍打让他重又绷紧了起来——一左一右，他果然有些强迫症——伴随着这个无意义的想法，一个本就没打算咽下去的喘息再次从唇边溢了出来，库洛洛的脸颊开始发热。  
“我打你的屁股，是因为你表现得实在不像个成年人。”  
他的声音冷酷得让人颤抖，随后，像是要堵住库洛洛的嘴一样，更多、更狠的拍打落在他的身上。他很快放弃了计数，身体一次次松弛又收紧，臀肉被打得红肿发烫，很快，即使没有被打，也有被抽打的错觉了。  
他过了一会儿才意识到自己在大声喘息，胳膊不再支撑着身体，而是干脆瘫软在了伊路米的腿上，放任自己进入了角色。虽然这对他来说远远算不上是什么折磨，但在这样状似无助的态势下，库洛洛还是被唤起了一些极不理智的感情，好像自己真的是个被兄长苛责了的顽童一样，竟然有了一些委屈。  
伊路米察觉到他情绪的变化，给了他一点短短的休息。他冰冷的爱抚对于受虐的臀肉来说是极大的安慰，库洛洛的腰肢绵软下来。但几乎在热度刚刚开始冷却的关口，又一波的惩罚打了下来，他咬紧牙关，感觉到领带下面温热的泪水滑落至鼻梁的痒。  
好像其他一切都淡去了，他的世界只剩下被惩罚和被惩罚之前的短暂等待。脑海里嘈杂的思绪安静下来，未来变得简单明了、值得期待。库洛洛感觉到了阔别已久的放松与安全。  
“我可不是打算让你这么享受，才惩罚你的。”  
伊路米的声音无助于冷却他的热度，何况他的大腿正有意识地向上磨蹭着已经半勃的股间。库洛洛苦于双手被困，做不出像样的回敬，只能在伊路米的大腿上蜷缩起来，但身后残酷的手却又不肯放过他，只能在双重的折磨之下，无助地低低呜咽，模样可怜极了，身下的亢奋却无从掩饰。  
“腰抬起来。”  
伴随着一声命令，伊路米不知何时濡湿了的手指分开了泛着鲜美红色的臀瓣，意图明显地轻轻顶弄。在手下的腰肢顺服地摆正之后，他就毫不客气地一次探入了两根手指。唾液显然不是足够的润滑，如果不是因为近日来毫无节制的生活，拓宽甬道的工作本不该进行得像现在这么顺利。伊路米显然也察觉到了这点，所以在顶进第三根手指的时候，他低沉地加了一句：“看来你和捡来的野狗玩得很开心。”  
库洛洛没有回答，因为他正忙于应付体内的手指，伊路米的声音几乎沦为无意义的背景音。他的体内仍然有些干涩，但此刻这样的粗暴感觉起来也恰到好处，何况伊路米记得他的每一处喜好——毕竟，他确实是个好哥哥。  
“伊路米。”库洛洛催促着，他的名字在他的唇边烧灼得如此火热，如此恳切，终于让伊路米停下了折磨。他把库洛洛的身体搂抱起来，让他坐在自己的怀里，解开已经被蹭乱了的领带，不出意外地看到其下一片湿润。  
泛着红的眼睛里，除了虚无什么也不剩下，没有步步机锋的冷静，也没有精心矫饰的谎言，正因为如此，他才能看起来如此满足和快乐。伊路米不明白他为什么看不清楚，什么才是真正对自己有益的东西。他本可以选择这样的幸福，却非要从中逃离。  
不过如果说伊路米在他的漫长生命中学到了什么的话，那就是一切不会立刻就如他所愿，而有很多东西值得等待。于是现在，他仅仅满足于此时此刻的成就感，也乐于带给库洛洛更多的愉快。  
从开始到现在，伊路米一件衣服都没有脱，就连上衣都没有怎么乱。他解开裤子拉链，掏出半硬的性器，和库洛洛的贴在一起磨蹭了一会儿，待完全坚硬、并被前液抹得湿濡之后，才滑向后面，扶着他的腰把自己慢慢插进去。  
伊路米虽然人生得清风霁月，可也不是处处都长得风雅。他的长度让人印象深刻，尽管还没有完全进去，库洛洛已经感受到了深处几乎压迫着内脏的压力。那是种无限接近于恐慌的感觉，让他的身体本能地颤抖，但他并不讨厌这样的无力感。而伊路米看了一会儿他把自己完全接纳进去的地方，没有留下多少适应的时间，就缓慢而确切地动了起来。不够润滑的身体在抽插之下并不顺服，每一次开垦都需要用足力气，这对双方都不温柔，但索性他们都不是需要温柔的类型。  
体内粗硬的存在缓慢碾过敏感点的感觉几乎是一种折磨，这说不清是痛苦还是快感的滋味让库洛洛颤抖着吸气，向前把自己靠在了伊路米的颈窝。而伊路米用一只手爱抚着他的头发，另一边却按紧了他像是要逃离的细腰，坚决地把自己往里送。这样的折磨过了一段时间才渐入佳境，库洛洛的腿把他的腰夹得越来越紧，而伊路米隔着一层衣服，感觉到了颈边的濡湿。  
“里面变湿了呢。”  
伊路米提醒道，为了证明自己的话，他在语尾接了一个拍击般用力的顶弄，确实能听到一点水润的声音。库洛洛“嗯”了一声，很难说那究竟是不是他的回答。他的体内变得柔柔软软，最后一点抵抗也被消融殆尽，甜蜜的肉在他的周围揪紧、欢喜地抽搐，变得乖巧到不像话。颈边的衣服显著得越来越湿了，而后是闷在鼻尖的细弱呜咽，伊路米的手忍不住划伤了库洛洛的后腰，他也久违地感觉到了难以抑制的热情。他不像很多人那样热衷于性爱，但让对方融化成这副模样的诱惑，他无法也无意于抵挡。  
他们尝试过很多种方式，不变的是，每一次伊路米都一定会让弟弟先到高潮——这是唯一没有回旋余地的。在射进他掌心里的时候，库洛洛安静地咬住了伊路米的肩头，痉挛着绞紧的体内却在尖叫着快乐。即使被夹紧到发疼，但只凭把他送到了高潮这一个认知，已经足够伊路米达到自己的顶点。他最后用力抽动了数下，而后抵在最深处射精，库洛洛在余韵中跟着他颤抖。  
他们就这么呆了一会儿，直到两人都平静下来。伊路米替他解开皮带，库洛洛揉着自己的手腕，嗓子哑得厉害，不得不咳嗽了一声才能说：“我又受伤了。”  
他说的是实话。伊路米在兴奋中，划伤了他后腰和大腿的好几处，更不用说红肿破皮的屁股了。但伊路米虽然是个好哥哥，却不是库洛洛的医生，所以他只是抚摸着他的伤口，说：“我觉得挺好看的。”


End file.
